vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112541-death-of-technologist
Content ---- ---- This was posted from the PTR on reddit, came out on 2 sources. Guildmates showed me this. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Exactly this, technologist make the the piece thats actually needed so they will essentially be setting the price on there. You get with guildies of each profession needed and between the group , people will be swimming in plat. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes this is true with most crafted items, but 9/10 players want instant gratification - this is the principle behind the commodity exchange and auction house. Technically everything in the game can be farmed and nothing needs to be purchased. In this scenario we run into problems with drop rates of the Signs of insert - Eldan. The only NPCs that have above a 5% drop rate on these are bosses in Dungeons+. | |} ---- ---- Take a look at the NPCs that drop them <5%, they are 1-time spawns, rare, superiors+, trash in adventures/dungeons/raids. These are unreliable for farming. Kill once and wait for it to respawn isn't really a farming strategy. Or the other, roll against 4-19 other people. I'm not overreacting at all. I'm just being a realist. | |} ---- So much this - seeing how in demand these items would be, and how they decided to gate them behind crafting, instead of the renown/prestige vendor, I expected them to cost one of each eldan sign max. That pattern is just way overbudget cost-wise for something that was meant to be a fix for their badly designed RNG runeslots. | |} ---- ---- It's not the difficulty, it's the frequency of respawn, drop rates, and time spent involved. Example: Warptooth Lord: (392k hp) Respawn timer is perhaps a few minutes? He has a 25% chance out of 8 reported kills to drop a Sign of Fusion - Eldan. It would no doubt take a couple minutes to kill him, assuming I have a clear path to do so. It will cost me more to repair after fighting him because he hits harder and more frequently as long as I stay alive. Flamedancer Pyre-Caller: (~25k hp) Respawn timer, who cares there are more of them and they could respawn by the time I could kill 3, who knows really. 2.33% chance out of 12122 reported kills. Takes a couple of seconds to kill, no downtime, less cost on my end because I'm barely getting hit. In the time it takes me to kill the Warptooth dude, I could easily kill 10-15 Pell. This would give me ~29% chance of seeing a single Sign of Fusion - Eldan. Still only a chance though, and only for the reported kills. | |} ---- Well the talent tooltip clearly says "reduces requirement for all weapon schematics". So that seems like wishful thinking to me. (Or if it does work... a Carbine oversight that would be fixed.) The fact that you even asked this question shows your warped attitude to the issue and/or a complete lack of thought put into it. I mean come on. :mellow: (Psyknis' last post sums it up well enough but I still felt the need to point this out.) Edit: I wouldn't consider this the death of Technologist by the way, but it does seem pricey. However, don't forget J-Tal also promised increased salvage rates for these materials. I hope this balances it out a bit, though that hope is minor. | |} ---- ---- Okay okay, I admit that... is going a bit overboard. :lol: But hyperbole in the other direction ("acquiring fluxes = ezmode") doesn't help anyone either. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not crying about it. I have been farming non-stop. I just can't figure out why Technologist is getting shafted again. The pattern isn't even live yet and this is Caretaker's Reaction. | |} ---- It doesn't work like that. With a 2.33% drop rate there's a 70% chance that having killed 15 mobs you won't have any signs. There's a 30% chance you'll have at least 1 sign (possibly more). Kill 29 mobs and there's a 50% chance you'll have at least one sign. If prices have jumped that much I'd get farming! Easy money. | |} ---- Filthy casual. | |} ---- That's exactly what I said lol. | |} ---- ---- Don't be so negative and entitled. If you get bad runes, you can refund the item and lose the restocking fee or keep it. You are not entitled to the additional option of spending a bare minimum 6(more like 10-12) plat in raw materials to reroll 3 rune slots, it is very fortunate that you'll be able to do that. I have already spent a lot of gold on getting good rune slots. I only have 3 Runic Elemental Flux to buy, 7 at most. I'm really happy about the upgrade paths they'll open up for me though. Currently it takes a hell of an item to even be considered. I might get something mediocre later knowing there's a very slim chance of it becoming a BiS item through rerolls. Figure out that chance, multiply it by the cost of attempting it. Is that cost acceptable? Is total failure acceptable? Yes to both? The world is your oyster(potentially). Welcome to gambling, just make plays that put you ahead and feel good about them, even if the result is failure. It makes the items more significant, when currently the rune slots are running the show. | |} ---- This implementation is supposed to fix bad RNG. We are being punished, essentially, because of Carbine's mistakes. | |} ---- This. Guess what, Thumbwarrior: Not everyone loves gambling! And what does the new system give us as droprates are right now? More high stakes gambling. Fantastic. :mellow: I was optimistic about it before the recipe was announced because I figured they couldn't possibly be foolish enough to make the rune system even more expensive (right now: unlock money => buy materials money => destroy money when balancing is changed => buy materials money, soon we'll also have to add slots money and reroll money). Ridiculous. It's like Phineas T. Rotostar himself is spearheading Carbine game design. | |} ---- It's really much simpler not to be burdened by your potential. Just prioritize upgrades and move forward. At some point it's more important not to burn out on the game. Chances are quite high that you'll get an AP rune slot from a reroll. Furthermore, with only 2 very bad rune slot elements, a reroll guarantees a viable rune, which means you're gambling at this point between winning, and winning 40 percent more than that. So the bad rune slot, the item crippler, worst of the RNG gets the bum's rush. As for those main AP stat runes, there's a significantly lower number I'm willing to spend to try to roll those into straight AP. I'll probably roll one or two a week. The salvaging rework might significantly increase the supply of materials in the long term, but a price spike is incoming. You see something new come out and immediately think it's what you have to do. It's not. What you have to do is stay alive in raids. If you check your logs on progression night, check all attempts and show up on top of overall damage that's as good as being top DPS on the kill. If you honestly weren't padding meters. It means you're a survivor, with enough damage to show everyone up, at least on average. The better you feel about the game the better you play. I'm gonna go with the option of not farming pell for 5 hours before the raid, and take it at a bearable pace. | |} ---- ---- Only a handful really, and more useful is a relative term. On the PTR I've found that it only decreases the likelihood that I absolutely can't use the slot before Eldan. Still had to reroll quite a few slots. There's only so much one can do with 3x Logic slots on one piece. | |} ----